


Achilles

by Mysticmcknight



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Angst, First Time, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-01
Updated: 2010-02-01
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:37:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticmcknight/pseuds/Mysticmcknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the most seemingly indestructible men will break with the right incentive and know how…even Jack O'Neill. (Very AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achilles

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Language, Torture, MPreg

The echo of his footsteps filled the large vast hall, filled only with guards every thirty feet and light-streams running along the ceiling and floor, both made of bluish-white marble while the walls were of a steely grey; no one said his Majesty had to have taste…and he didn't, in most things. Casually he ran a hand down the front of his midnight blue uniform, wanting to appear fit and collected, where inside he was livid, but he couldn't let his enemies or his opponents detected it; no that simply wouldn't do, not if he were to gain the King's permission in what he was about to propose. As he approached the gaudy bluish-white marble doors, that bore the crest of his people; a sword of old crossing with a flaming torch, supposedly to symbolize their eternal fight for freedom and light in a darken universe, though as of late it meant eternal war, even with those that should be allies; his green eyes spied his assistants making sure they were right behind him. 

The door was open before him as was fitting a man of his station, though like many others he could name, he didn't let it go to his head, and entered the meeting hall, annoyed that as usual he was not informed that they would be meeting earlier; a ploy by Usteven no doubt. "Your Majesty," he bowed, smiling his most dashing, knowing deep down how the King fancied him; something else Usteven despised about him. 

The elderly man that sat in a plush gold and red velvet chair turned and his silvery eyes glowed with joy at seeing who had entered, his thin lips curling into a smile, "Ah, Zatova, how good of you to finally join us. You know, before you joined the council, I use to think being fashionably late was only for social gatherings," the elderly man teased, seeing a slight blush fill the light dusty cheek of the young man that entered. Though it was not public knowledge, those in the know, realized that if King Roalstoff was either a few years younger or able to revitalize again, young Zotova would have found himself married, regardless of his protests that things were not like that between him and the King. 

Seeing the warmth and knowing a slight chastisement when he heard one, Zatova bowed again, his shoulder length auburn hair dangling down, then whipped up and back as he stood up straight and stern. "My deepest apologies, your Majesty, seems I didn't get the notation of a change in time; how…foolish of me, not to take notice," he said, his tone indicating he knew the truth and wasn't truly sorry. Then Zatova moved forward and had the boxes placed on the chair he would have normally sat in, but he was here for a purpose and standing gave him better presence. "I take it by all the arguing I heard upon entering, you've come to the part about discussing the fate of our renowned prisoner and his fate?" he smiled, his voice smooth as silk. 

"It is not a discussion that involves you," snarled a hefty sized man, dressed similarly to Zatova, in a midnight blue uniform, though on his lapels he bore many more gold and silver medals, symbolizing rank, house, and acts of noteworthiness. "He is MY prisoner and…" 

“And what, you'll break him eventually?" Zatova questioned with a hint of mockery in his voice as his green eyes met those of Usteven's silver, a mark of those of Royal blood. "Did you not say that last week?" 

"It is only a matter of time before I…" 

"Destroy him, Usteven…but not break him," Zatova snapped back, seeing his opportunity to strike was now. "In this you are as arrogant and foolish as the Goa'uld," he growled, then reached into the boxes on his chair and started pulling out colored 11X11 thin crystal squares. "Let's do a little history lesson, shall we?" he asked, but not stopping for permission. "Ra," he tossed a golden square down on the table, "Apophis," he tossed a red one, "Hereru," he tossed a green one down, "Seth," a brown flopped on the pile forming, "Hathor," a pink one followed, "Chronis, Nirrti, Baal, Anubis, Osiris, Isis, Baset…" he kept tossing more and more colored squares on top of each other and kept rattling names of System Lords until he had two huge piles before him. "ALL OF THEM," he shouted for effect, "have made the very boast that you have, Usteven…and they're all dead, and he…he is very much alive," he glared at the man standing across from him, while the other members remained seated along with the King. "In fact," he continued on, not wanting Usteven to get a word in edgewise yet, "let's take Baal for example," he reached in and picked out a reddish looking square and pulled it free from the pile carefully and tapped it, lighting up some information upon it. "He had the famous Tau'ri Colonel O'Neill in his possession for some time…tortured him to death…" he looked down at the crystal, more for effect, as he knew the information by heart, "fourteen times…and what did he get for it?" he asked, looking at the others, seeing Usteven's glare of death, the others puzzlement, and the King's wonderment where he was going with all this. "Nothing and several months later…he was DEAD! Just like the rest of them." 

The mumbling in the meeting room began to build but was silenced by Usteven's bellowed snarl, "You comparing ME to a Goa'uld? I have you know I have never failed…" 

"Oh, please," Zatova sighed with disgust, "You'll destroy him, you'll revitalize him, you'll destroy him again…if it didn't work for Baal, what in the Six Fiery Planes of Idion, makes you think you'll do any better?" he challenged. 

"All I need is more time," Usteven said firmly, this time looking directly at the King. 

"My WORD," Zatova growled, tossing the square crystal board into the pile, letting them scatter everywhere and not caring, and faced the King as well. "Please, your Majesty, I beg of you, show that you have the reason and wisdom to see what this FOOL can not?" 

King Roalstoff may have favored Zatova greatly, but over the hundreds of years as ruler to the people of Darkania, he was no fool. He was well aware that he was at the end of this time, his body not able to be revitalized any further, but he was determined to go out the way he came into his position; strong. Over eons, the Darkanian people became a world of warriors, mainly fighting the Goa'uld to keep them out of their galaxy, and after several mishaps with so-called allies, they decided to never again make the attempt. Now the Tau'ri were in the picture and they were not a race to be ignored, regardless of their simple technologies….they were getting results that have not seen its equal since he was a child, and he wanted the secret of how. He wanted it all! "Zatova, you claim that Usteven is wasting our time, then I put it to you, if he can not break this…man, who can?" 

"I can," Zatova said confidently. 

Usteven didn't bother to hide his reaction as he laughed outright, while a few others snorted. "You? What can…you do, that I can't?" he challenged. 

"Learn, apparently," Zatova quipped back fiercely. Then he calmed himself. "I have a detailed plan your Majesty," Zatova said, holding out a hand, his aide on his right handed him a silver crystal board. "It will take some time, but I will guarantee results…" 

"How long?" the King questioned. 

Zatova took a deep breath for this was the part that would be tricky, "Two months at most…" 

"TWO MONTHS!" Usteven bellowed with outrage. "We do not have time for such foolishness, we are at war…" 

"With the Goa'uld, as are they," Zatova countered quickly. "The Tau'ri do not know where we are and we have no gate for them to get here by, so we have TIME. Besides, we've already taken a great deal of time investing in the Garnollen people to act as our eyes and ears with the Tau'ri and we have learned much. Once Colonel O'Neill was singled out as our target, I invested further to learn more about him…." he turned to face the King. "Your Majesty, you may not wish to condone my plan, but at least let the evidence speak for itself that normal means Will…Not…Work." 

King Roalstoff sat quietly, his fingers gently rubbing his aged chin, a habit he picked up several generations ago when he was deeply thinking. Then he turned his silvery eyes upon the handsome young Zatova, "What makes you think you can do any better?" he challenged, though his tone was calm, his eyes were sharp. 

"Your Majesty, every man, woman, and child has a breaking point…a weakness if you may. Physical torture, mind altering drugs…even death has not worked on him. And though it cost me greatly to get the information, I have found his weakness. One, that with time, I will exploit and gain you all you want to know." 

"And what is this weakness you speak of?" the King inquired, intrigued by the young fiery man before him. Zatova was the youngest member of the council, his intelligence defined in his skills as a scientist and healer, as well as for having a keen gift for diplomacy…when he chose to use it. 

Zatova looked at the crystal board in his hands, his face giving off a smile of pride, though it didn't reach his eyes as he informed the King of his discovery and his plan. 

***************

Pain - it had been his constant companion for years, though there were times he didn't mind it taking a vacation, but it was back in full force at the moment. He hurt from the tips of his toes to the top of his hair, but what really annoyed him was that he was thirsty. He knew the routine, hell he could write a handbook…basic torture techniques. As a bonus, he could add a chapter of most unique methods used on him…nothing these folks were dealing him would make it; didn't make it hurt any less, but at least he knew what to expect. 

Jack was tired, hungry, thirsty, and worried about his team, though he was 99% sure now that he was here…whereever the hell here was, by himself. The only other good thing, if you could consider anything about being drugged, kidnapped, shackled by your wrists, beaten, starved and deprived of sleep and water just to point of weakness, but not death…good, it would be he was sure these were not Goa'ulds. Of course, he'd found that out the hard way when he insulted his main torture buddy Ustuffit or whatever. The guy went crazy on him…almost killed him; pity, he'd rather hoped after a week, if his team hadn't arrived, something was wrong, and he could get out another way…but no luck...yet. So, here he hung, his wrists swollen, his body bare and bruised, cuts spread out here and there he was sure; his face sure felt like hell…probably looked it too, being kept alive with a large glass of water every three days and some disgusting gruel the same day. It was how he began to tell time, since he couldn't see anything in his stonewalled cell, with the strangest bluish-white bars he'd ever seen. Even his wrist shackles and chains were made of this strange metal/marble material, but there was no window or anything else. He estimated he'd been here about two weeks give or take a day or so, and was worried why his team hadn't come, but so long as they were safe, he'd deal with it…until they did come. He knew if there was a way in hell, they'd find it to get him out, for he taught them well 'No One Got Left Behind' and they'd always come through…he just had to either keep going or get it over with, for he was determined to make sure he gave these aliens NOTHING! 

Jack rested his head on his left forearm, trying to take it easy, his thoughts going to the one sanctuary he had left: Daniel. His fiery, passionate, pissy, pig-headed, intelligent, stubborn, unique, sexy…archeologist/linguist/anthropologist. Of course, the man was not really his, but he dreamed of it, especially in times like these. It was times like this that he had trained his mind to allow for escape, and at the moment he was partially there…he never fully went there unless things got really bad or unless drugs were used. He snickered, once again personally amused how people thought he was dumb, even his team at times, but it was his way of coping and setting up little mental land minds; something he'd learned in Special Ops and from a friend from long ago. If drugs were entered into his system that affected his mind, and certain questions asked, which they were usually the same all around, they would trigger a preset response placed by himself…it was very complex and not just anyone could do it. It was another reason he was chosen for the first mission, not only because it might have been suicide, but had he gotten caught, they would have learned nothing…or so he hoped. He didn't know how his personal mental training would hold up against a Goa'uld…not really. He had resisted Hathor, though not as much as he would have liked with that nishta or whatever she was spouting, and he resisted the snake she tried to bury into him…there was that Tok'ra Kanan, but that SOB didn't even bother to say hello, just took his body for a walk then dumped him; good thing he was dead or Jack would have killed him. 

Jack sighed as he heard footsteps and gave a soft groan and pushed himself on his toes so he could relieve some of the pressure from his wrists. He opened his one good eye, the other either swollen shut or blinded, he wasn't sure, and saw two guards come in. "What, bored of me already?" he rasped out. "Got a new punching bag or you two just don't have anything better to do?" he smirked, his cut lips stinging as he did, for they usually came in groups with Usless in the lead. 

The two guards ignored his comments and unchained him and helped him to his knees, since he could not stand anymore. Just then a third guard came in with a tray that held a large glass of water and something that smelled decent. "Wait, its only day two," he muttered, not liking that his routine was being messed with. 

"You are to eat and drink," the third guard ordered as he placed the tray down and Jack could see it was a broth-like soup, smelled like chicken. 

He eyed it hungrily, wondering if he should, but knew he had to at least try besides, "Not much of a last meal," he muttered in case that was what it was, but the guards were too well trained here to give anything away. //Pity Ustink isn't here, I could win a fortune off him in poker,// Jack thought as he slowly moved and picked up the water glass and shakily brought it up to his lips and drank. He knew he should take it slow, but one never knew how long guards were going to be patient and let you have your meal…he knew this first hand from long ago. He drank half the water, and then sipped the soup; it was warm and tasted good. He scarffed it down, and then finished the water…it was about then he knew what was up. //Drugs…damn it!// he mentally growled as he was suddenly too weak to speak. The last thing he knew before darkness took over was that he wasn't allowed to hit the floor, but picked up and placed on a stretcher of some sort…then nothing more. 

****************

As he started to come around, the first thing he noticed was that he was laying on something soft. The second thing he noticed was he didn't hurt anywhere, and third, he was not restrained. He listened and heard it…wind! He was in a room with a window or an open vent, but nothing else at the moment. He slowly opened his eyes and saw that the ceiling was high above him, and made of that strange material, he was dubbing steel-marble for it looked like marble but was hard as steel, if not more so. He then turned his head and looked around; he was in a large bed, white soft sheets, and a golden quilt on top of several other blankets. There was a table with a water pitcher and a glass next to him, the table made of some dark wood, like the headboard of the bed, and a few other pieces of furniture in the room. He also spotted three doors and a set of open balcony doors! Slowly he began to sit up, feeling a bit stiff, but he appeared fully healed as he looked at his body; in fact, he'd have to get the name of their tailor, for he didn't even see any of his old scars. //Sweet!// he thought as he made it to sitting, his feet bare, touching the floor. He was in a long white sleeping robe, a huge difference from his last accommodations. //Wonder why the change up?// he thought as he got to his feet and moved to the balcony, which had two sleek silver and gold chairs and a glass table in the center, with a bowl of what could be fruit in the middle. He moved to the edge of the tall railing, which came to his waist and was as thick as his hand width and looked over…then took a step back… "Damn that's high!" 

"Don't worry, you can't fall," a soft almost silky voice stated somewhere behind him. 

Jack whirled around, not pleased with himself for being snuck up on like that. He saw a man he'd never seen before standing in the archway of the balcony. He was about his height, perhaps a bit shorter, lean muscular build, medium long auburn hair, deep green eyes…seemed most had green eyes a few silver, and a warm smile. Jack found he had two reactions to the man; one he thought he was attractive, and second, sadly, he reminded him of Maybourne…a man of his own code, and it was too soon to even consider trusting him. "Who are you and what is going on here?" he demanded. 

The man, who looked about Daniel's age if not a bit younger smiled a tad more and gestured to a seat, "Shall we?" he asked then moved to a chair and sat down. "Let me start by introducing myself, I'm Doctor Zatova, there is more to my formal name, but I'm sure you don't want to be here for half an hour," he chuckled, as he watched the Colonel slowly take a seat, still on full defense. Seeing humor wasn't going to work at the moment, he pressed on. "You have been transferred to my care for the moment. This room is yours, and you'll be provided for, food, clothing, proper exercise, and some entertainment…if I can arrange it. You are STILL a prisoner, Colonel O'Neill, but I have petitioned the King on your behalf to give you better…arrangements. 

Jack narrowed his eyes, "If you think giving me a cushy bed with a gaudy décor is going to make me talk, than you're really off your rocker." 

Zatova gave a small smile, "I don't think that at all, Colonel. I think that I wish to keep you healthy, that's what I think. In a few minutes your breakfast will arrive. If you have ANY reactions to any of the food, just call out or open your door, you're being heavily guard; you are considered valuable after all." 

"Sweet! Is this some ransom thing or what not? For I can tell you now, no one on Earth is going to pay you squat," Jack growled, and then got even more annoyed when the younger man chuckled. 

Zatova cleared his throat, trying to maintain his professionalism, as he was finding the Colonel amusing and passionate…yes, very passionate man, his dark brown eyes blazing as he spoke did things inside he probably shouldn't let happen. "Sorry, but no one on Earth knows you’re here, Colonel.”

"They'll figure it out," Jack retorted, sounding confident, a bit of concern filtering in the back of his mind. 

"Of that I have no doubt, as the skill and talents of Earth's SG-1 is well known to us, Colonel." 

"What the hell do you people want…I mean really want?" Jack demanded. "We're both fighting the Goa'uld, haven't you heard of the saying, the enemy of my enemy is my friend? Ring any bells there Zapita?" 

Zatova gave a more serious look, "That may have been the way of the past, but it is no more. Your people are coming too close and we are determined to be ready for them…in the mean time, I am here to inform you of the changes…" 

"Yeah, yeah, nice room…you decorate it by the way?" Jack asked snidely. 

//Add irritating,// Zatova thought and took a deep breath, "I was referring to you, Colonel." He saw that got the other man's attention. "Come," he said and got up and moved into the other room. Zatova opened the door closest to the balcony, which turned out to be a walk-in closet filled with various outfits and socks, but no shoes. Then another, a large bathroom with a large sunken tub…but it was the mirror that caught O'Neill's attention. 

"Oh my…." Jack gasped as he caught his reflection. His hair was fuller, down to his shoulders, though just in the back, and it was BLONDE! He moved in and ran his hand on his face…shit he looked to be between twenty and twenty-five. "What the hell?" 

"We possess a technology that allows us to revitalize a person…" Zatova started to explain. 

"Re…what?" Jack asked, stunned by what he was seeing, and then faced the other man. "What the hell did you do to me?" 

"Though you were only approaching mid way of your life cycle, your time in battle had progressed your body from the damage to over three fourths of it, and it was decided that the best way to assure your health, was to revitalize you," Zatova replied sincerely. 

"You…you can…make people younger?" Jack was stunned. 

"Yes, I believe I just said that," Zatova grinned. "Your life cycle has been calculated to be about one hundred and twenty years, baring health and injury; a ten to twenty year plus on the average Darkanian…er…us. However, even with our advances, we can only revitalize a person so many times before there is genetic breakdown, and thus they are allowed to pass over the great veil." 

"Die, you mean," Jack muttered, staring at himself, barely recognizing the face in the mirror. 

"Ah…I guess. You may have reactions to some of the food, as I said, but I do not believe anything serious, as I've run extensive tests to assure nothing toxic was served. Also, as I mentioned, you can not fall, for there is a special shield in place…it can either keep things out or in…in this case, in.” 

"Just how long are you planning on keeping me…here?" Jack demanded, turning from the mirror, so he could focus on the man before him, now wondering just how old he really was. 

"That is not up to me, Colonel. Due to the…newness…of this procedure being done on your kind, I would like to examine you for about an hour everyday to be sure there is no molecular breakdown. I think two hours after breakfast should suffice. In the mean time, feel free to explore your room and if there is anything that I can bring you…" 

"Oh, shoes, transport OUT of here," he quipped, not sure what to make of his current situation. He'd have to take it slow and do some recon before making any rash decisions. 

"I'll see what I can do about footwear…perhaps you'd like to sample some of our music or reading materials?" Seeing he was suddenly dismissed by the way the Colonel tuned him out and went to discover how to operate the tub, he gave an internal sigh. //This is going to be such fun,// he mentally muttered. "Yes…well, I'll see you later," he said, and then headed out, for he had things to prepare. He had no doubt that Colonel O'Neill would be looking to escape, but he had gone to great lengths to prevent that, but one didn't take chances with the famous Colonel Jack O'Neill, who managed to survive dozens of Goa'uld. As Zatova left, he couldn't help the small smile on his face, for O'Neill was something, there was no denying it, and then his smile fell, as he recalled why he had O'Neill in his custody…to break him. //Duty to your King is everything,// he reminded himself, and squared his shoulders and headed out. 

***************

Damn he was bored! He'd been here for what he believed was over a month and a half now, no closer to getting the hell out of this…gilded cage, then the day he first arrived in it. Sure it was a lot better than his cell, but only because of the food, bed, bath…well a lot better, but still a prison none-the-less. What really irked him was that he wasn't really questioned about anything, and he could only think they were trying to lull him into a false sense of security; which at times almost succeeded. 

He believed Daniel would be very proud of him, if he would ever share his actions with him, in that he had taken to reading up on his captives; music, history (what they would share of it), beliefs, and what not…there wasn't a whole hell of a lot to do. He'd also lightened up on Zatova, his only real contact with anyone, since all the guards ignored him, except Krougora who taught and played their version of board games with him; he was the Captain or something similar, as far as Jack could tell, of the guards in his gilded cage…tower. Jack had been stunned, shocked and amazed to learn he was in a single tower afloat in the sky, several thousand feet up. He had discovered that the only way up or down was with a pass code to activate what resembled a transporter of some sort, otherwise you were either locked out or locked in the machine, until retrieved…just the thought made him shiver. 

Jack closed the book and put it aside, after making sure his place was marked, and then moved outside to the balcony. He smiled to himself at how impressed Daniel would be if he knew Jack had figured out the language on his own…thank you very much! He was far from a linguist, but he could speak other languages; had to if he wanted to be a Colonel or make rank in Special Ops. Hell, he had two Masters Degrees, one in psychology the other in aeronautical engineering. One would be surprised how much reading a man stuck on a five day mission, which usually turned into two weeks of observations, could do on his downtime. He never went for his PhD for he was concerned someone would find out and think he went to the other side…scientist…hell no! Engineering allowed him to build things, use his hands, which he enjoyed, as well as do more with his first love, flying. The psychology came later, as he had a lot to deal with, learning about people, villains, semi-villains, good guys, and other various types of folks and how to size them up and manipulate them if need be.

Zatova was an interesting person, and a hell of a lot older than his late twenty early thirty-something appearance gave. He was smart, sharp, witty, and basically a good guy who was hiding something. He didn't take Zatova for a fool, but two could play games, and Jack slowly turned on the charm, for too fast and it would be an obvious ploy, but it was not unheard of captives getting to 'like' their kidnappers…sadly he had to be careful for he did like Zatova…perhaps a bit more than he should. 

Jack sighed as he rested an elbow on the thick railing, knowing he could reach out one foot and down half a foot before coming into contact with the shield. //Bet Carter would drool over a set of these,// he mused, then sighed again as visions of Daniel danced in his head. He'd dreamed over an over again of how Daniel would come breaking in, like a swordsman of old, fighting off the bad guys to rescue him, or fly in on some bi-wing and jumping onto the balcony, dressed in a brown aviator jacket, with the full head gear and white scarf…damn, Daniel looked sexy! He could picture Daniel shifting his goggles, smiling that perfect smile, then opening his arms…and since Jack resided to the fact that in these dreams he was temporarily taking on the role of damsel in distress…in pants if you please, he’d run into Daniel's arms and they'd kiss until they combusted…oh yeah! Jack took in a deep breath of fresh air, the freshest this far up, in order to keep in control of his libido, for except for when he took a long bath, he kept a cap on it, or at least he was trying…for he was sure he was being monitored some how, but had not learned enough of the Darkanian's technology to be able to detect it. 

Jack internally jumped as there was a knock on his door, though outward he never moved. "At least they knock now," he muttered, and moved into the room, "Come in," he called out and saw Krougora and one of his men, which meant this was not a social call, so he remained silent and waited. 

"O'Neill, your presence is…requested in the infirmary," he said, and by the look in his green eyes, Jack knew he had been polite in using the word request. 

"Well, since I've had a cancellation in my busy schedule I guess I can fit you in," Jack replied with a smirk, then followed the two men down the same stretch of corridor he knew well. It was approximately one and half miles around, nothing but his room resided on this floor, the others were empty; he'd checked them as he went running one day…he was allowed to run as little or as much as he wanted to, so long as he didn't overdo it. As for the guards, they stayed on another floor when not guarding him, as was the infirmary. You got there via that beaming thingy platform which they headed to, and in moments were in the large infirmary that contained more machines and gizmos than he cared to know about, he just knew Carter would cream her panties if she were here…but that thought went south…way south, like south pole, as he spotted Uidiot, along with some other guards and Zatova not looking too pleased at the moment. //Ah, time for the other shoe to drop,// Jack thought, mentally preparing himself for the old shit to start again. "Uslobber, buddy, long time no see…missed your old punching bag?" he asked, showing he knew what was going to happen and was ready for it. 

Usteven glared at O'Neill and then turned to Zatova, "What are you waiting for? His Majesty wants results…now," he growled. 

"The chair, Krougora, if you please," Zatova stated, his manner cool, his tone neutral, but his eyes showed he did not want to do what he was doing. But was going to do it anyway. 

Jack saw a thick steel-marble chair in the center of the room and as he sat down he was strapped to it, ankles, legs, thighs, wrists, upper arms, and waist. "So, decided the good guy act wasn't cutting it anymore and decided to show your true colors, huh?" he growled at Zatova who moved to what appeared to be a large screen. Furious, for a small part of him was beginning to like the guy, //Should have known better!// he chided himself. 

"I require your attention, Colonel," Zatova said, using rank, even though he and Jack had come to a first name basis…he didn't feel it was appropriate, considering what he was about to do to the man. "I need to explain something to you, and it would be in your best interest to listen…carefully." He saw Jack's harsh glare and felt pain; he didn't think twice when he came up with this idea, but then Jack O'Neill wasn't REAL to him, now he was, and someone he liked…very much. "Does this look familiar to you?" he said as he moved up to Jack and opened his hand which held a small tooth with a small dent on the right…it was a baby molar. 

Jack's eyes went wide for a fraction, then tried to feign disinterest, though it was hard, since he didn't expect to see the baby tooth of Charlie he carried with him; he had kept them all…this would be the last one, since they were all lost on missions through the damn gate, but Jack thought they brought him some sort of luck, and kept going…now? "It's a tooth…if you think I have a personal in with the Toothfairy, your barking up the wrong tree, I was Santa Clause," he smirked, all warmth gone from his eyes. 

"Why you…" Usteven started, but a gesture from Zatova kept him at bay; barely. 

"It's not just any tooth; it belonged to your son…Ch-ar-lie? Yes?" he asked, knowing the answer already. Seeing he wasn't going to get cooperation, not that he expected any, he continued, "I know this because there was some nerve and gum tissue still inside, and the DNA break down shows half to be from you, the other I presume your former wife…pity about your son," Zatova sighed, trying to sound mocking for the role, but it came out more sad. 

"Look you son of a bitch, stop playing games and get to the point, what do you want…you're supposed to ask, I say go to hell in several languages, Used-up over there starts beating on me…yada, yada, yada!" Jack growled, not wanting these bastards to even breathe his son's name. 

Zatova thought a moment, realizing he'd better move this up, as he was losing Jack's interest, and it was vital he pay attention. He moved and gathered up a small box and placed it against Jack's chest, his heartbeat filled the air. "That is you," he said, and then moved it downward where a light flitter like that of a small bird's wings sounded, "That is Charlie," he then said. 

Okay, he had been tossed some weird ass shit, but this just took the cake, "Are you fucking insane?" Jack snarled, not buying this bullshit. 

"I'm very serious, Colonel O'Neill," Zatova said as he backed up to the screen and hit a few controls and a picture of several men, Zatova one of them, in blue suites from head to toe, working with the tooth and extracting the dead nerve and gum tissue and placing it into some machine alone with some other chemicals. Then using something that looked like a turkey-baster sucking it up and placing it into something that looked like a Petri-dish. "What you are watching is the reanimation of the tissue, then the breakdown and then cloning of the original DNA…" 

CLONE! He knew what that was all too well. He continued to stare as part of his brain listened to what Zatova was saying. "Because of strict laws and other issues with the cloning technique, its use is very limited and thus, we have not developed a method to incubate a clone outside of a womb; and even with accelerated growth hormones, we can only do so up to six months if we want to avoid any health issues. Though he will not have his memories, Colonel, in all other ways right down to his DNA, he IS your son." 

Jack could only stare a moment, not sure how to take this. Then he saw him…his younger self, being rolled in the room, unconscious and the bastards…they operated on him? He looked down, knowing he'd examined himself and hadn’t found a fucking scar. "What the hell?" 

"You needed what we call a male womb to carry your son to full term, though as I said, we are accelerating his growth, though we do it in stages to assure his health. He's about two months along now," Zatova said, then moved so Jack could see the implantation of the womb in his lower abdomen, then hit fast forward to the implantation of the child…Jack was looking pale and that was far from good, considering. He then grabbed another instrument and moved back to Jack and held it in front of his abdomen and hit a button and a picture of inside him appeared on the screen. 

Until a few moments ago, Jack never thought he had been breached since most of the Darkanian technology was non-invasive…or so he thought. His eyes were drawn to the screen and the tiny infant shifted around in its sac; he could see fingers, toes...and then suddenly he knew, without a shadow of a doubt…it really was Charlie...his son!

"Enough, he gets the picture," Usteven snapped and moved up to Jack and glared down at him. "Since other methods didn't work, let's try this one. You let your original son die…" 

"How the FUCK?" Jack shouted, shocked to hell at hearing this, for he didn't mention it to anyone here…he didn't talk much about anything here. 

"Shut up and listen, O'Neill," Usteven snarled, grabbing Jack painfully by the jaw and held his attention. "How we know what we know is our business, all YOU have to decide is whether or not you're going to kill this son too?" he said smugly. "You see, this," in his free hand he held up an injection device he'd seen before, more like a hypo thing, though it still stung like a needle, and it was filled with some liquid. "I administer it, you abort…long and painful, but you'll live through it. Then we'll try in another month…and…well, you're not stupid O'Neill, you get the picture, don't you?" he asked releasing Jack. 

"YOU FUCKING SONS OF BITCHES!" Jack shouted with rage. ""How can you fucking stoop so low as to use children?" he growled. "YOU'RE NO FUCKING BETTER THAN THE GOA'ULD…NO," Jack panted, "I take that back, you're worse, for the Goa'uld have no conscience…you all fucking know better!" he spat in Usteven's face. 

"It's nothing but a clone, but if you don't give a damn either," Usteven shrugged and started moving the needle toward his arm. 

Jack's eyes went to the screen, and it was if life went into slow motion, "YOU MOTHER FUCKER!" he shouted, trying to pull his arm away, but it was enough for Usteven to know he had what he was after. 

"Very well, I want the Iris code for your gate," Usteven demanded, his cold silver eyes locked on Jack, a deep sense of pleasure at seeing this man sweat. 

"What? Are you fucking insane, twenty-four hours after I went missing all my codes were deactivated or changed." He looked at Zatova, "We should be fighting this fucking war together, not against one another!" he implored, hoping to gain an ally. 

"I believe you have a way to return, a…back door or secret way…tell me," Usteven demanded. 

"It's been too long, it won't do you any good," Jack protest, the sweat dripping down his now very pale face. 

"Tell me," Usteven said in a cold tone, placing the tip of the injector on his arm, so Jack knew he was serious. "Five seconds…" he waited, "Four…three…two.." 

Jack's eyes went wide as he saw the tip about to breach his skin, visions of his dead son mingled with the image on the screen, he couldn't do it…he couldn't… "Alpha 7764 Omega," he shouted, he couldn't let his son die again. "Alpha 7764…Omega," he said again, as tears fell down his face, "Now get that fucker away from me!" 

"That's enough, Usteven, he's told you what you wanted," Zatova ordered as firmly as he could, moving up to the bigger man to try and bring an end to this, for Jack's condition was deteriorating. 

Usteven started laughing as he glared down at O'Neill, "Finally, the Great O'Neill has broken…and so you know, we only needed a general frequency, we'll work the rest out on our own," he sneered, and in one quick action, injected the serum into Jack's arm. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack shouted in horror and rage. 

"GET OUT," Zatova shouted in fury. "Krougora, get this TRASH, out of my infirmary, NOW!" he raged. 

"You forget who you're talking too, Zatova. If I were you, I'd be kissing my ass and licking my boots, for when I take the thrown, as it my destiny as sole heir to the Royal family, you'll be doing a lot worse than that when I'm done with you," he threatened and pushed Krougora aside as he and his men departed. 

"Hurry, we need to get him lying down," he said, knowing Krougora and the others, his men, would help. "Jack…Jack listen to me…it was a vitamin shot…I lied to Usteven, it's not going to harm your son…you need to calm down, breathe, please Jack," he pleaded as Jack was going into shock, which was also affecting the child, thus possibly forcing a miscarriage. 

They worked quickly to get Jack free of his restraints while another guard rolled in a bed, and they transferred Jack into it immediately. Zatova gave a mild sedative and placed Jack on oxygen, and set up his instruments to monitor Jack and the child. "Jack, listen, Charlie is fine…he's fine, only upset because you are, he's going to be fine…it was a vitamin shot, nothing more…please, Jack, I wouldn't let anything happen to him…please, take deep slow breaths…yes, that's it," Zatova smiled a little as he saw Jack start to calm down and his vitals settle, though still not the best. 

"You fucking bastard," Jack panted out slowly, fear still in his eyes, as he looked between Zatova and the screen behind him, where he could see his son. "How…how did you know? How?" 

Zatova thought about it a moment, then after getting a blanket, and dismissing the guards, he tucked Jack in, "Do you remember speaking to a Garnollen, named Ziillian?" Zatova could see the sharp mind grasp what he was saying quickly, "Yes, they're working for us," he said lowering his head a bit, then looked up, "they struck up a treaty with your people…your people don't know it, but they are feeding us information as they give it to the Garnollen…this…wasn't necessary, but…I'm sorry, Jack. I was given a task…to break you…I…" 

"Well, fucking congratulations," Jack snarled and looked away, his mind a whirl. 

"Please Jack…I…" he sighed for words would never be enough. “Your son is fine…healthy. I promise you this, Jack, if nothing else, when he's born, I'll get the two of you to safety…it may not be back to Earth, for I don't have that kind of power, but I won't let them use him against you anymore…I…I'm sorry," he said again, and then moved off, knowing if there was a problem health wise, his instruments would alert him, for he knew Jack wasn't going to listen at the moment. 

Jack laid there silently as a single tear fell, as his hand moved to rest where his son was…he couldn't feel anything, but he knew…he knew. "I'm sorry, Charlie," he whispered. "I'm sorry," he said, feeling he was not worthy of his son, since he was ready to give up Earth for him, but he would be there for him, anything to be sure he grew up this time…anything!

*************

Daniel wiped his eyes, for he was tried, but sleep was next to useless and he needed to keep working to keep busy. He missed Jack so much, that he practically moved into Jack's house, as he spent most of his time there, under the guise of taking care of the place, but it was as close to the man as he could get. "Damn," he cursed softly, for it had been over two months since Jack disappeared and they still had no real clue as to where he was or who had him. The Tok'ra were confident that the Goa'uld didn't have him, for they would have bragged about it, and the Asgard had no idea either…this was so much worse then Edora, for then they at least knew where to look. 

"Oh, Jack," he whispered, envisioning his best friend…the man he dearly loved for so very long, if only things were different. He knew in his own way Jack loved him, but because of Don't ask Don't tell, Daniel played ignorant, he wouldn't jeopardize Jack's life and career that way, for he knew they were under constant scrutiny by the NID or others for one damn reason or another. Though right now he wished he'd chosen differently; told Jack he loved him too and at least they would have had something…he would have had something other than empty dreams and an empty house. The knock on his door brought him out of his funk, "Enter," he called out, turning back to his latest translation project. 

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said as cheerfully as she could as she carried in a tray with a turkey sandwich, some peaches and fresh coffee and placed it down next to the now too-skinny archeologist. No one on SG-1 was taking the absence of Colonel O'Neill well, but Daniel was taking it the worst, not unexpected, for the two men were closer than brothers. Though they fought like cats and dogs, they were the first in line if anyone else tried to move in on the other. When Hammond had suggested another to take command of SG-1, both she and Daniel asked to be transferred out…they didn't want to do first contact without the Colonel to watch their six, and they wanted to focus on his rescue…but after a month, all direct efforts were stopped. General Hammond placed SG-1 on temporary stand down, and placed Daniel on other duties with SG-11 or diplomatic missions with SG-9; while Sam had kept busy in her lab or going back to P4X-2338, where the Colonel was last seen, in hopes of discovering something as to who took him and how they knew they were going to be there in the first place, but still they had nothing…nothing but more questions. She'd found energy signatures, but didn't recognize them at all. 

To keep sane, she decided to take over the Colonel's unofficial job, looking after Daniel, though the Colonel watched over all of them, he always looked after Daniel a bit more, and it gave her something to do that helped her cope with his absence. "You missed lunch…again," she smiled and placed the tray down next to him. 

Daniel gave a small smile, "I heard Teal'c had to remind you it was bed time last night," he teased back, since they had taken to looking after each other. He looked at the food and heard a slight rumble in his stomach. "Thanks Sam," he said and picked up half the sandwich and started to eat. 

"Hey, I was in the middle of an important experiment, which he could have been ruined had he arrived a few minutes earlier," Sam protested, "and you're welcome…you need to eat, Daniel…" she said sincerely, worried for the younger man that was closer to her than even her own brother. "You're losing weight, you’re exhausted…Janet is on our cases…" 

"Not just mine," Daniel protested between bites. "Why do you think Teal'c dragged you to bed last night?" he said, meeting her eyes before they shied away, being caught. He placed down the last bite of his sandwich, "I miss him, Sam…I…" he wanted to tell her how much he loved Jack, and though he suspected she knew to some level, it was best not to put her in a tight situation. 

"I do too, Daniel, but the Colonel would want us to keep going, to take care of each other…I'm just sorry I couldn't…" 

"Don't Sam; it's not your fault…if anyone's it's mine…" Daniel replied, his own guilt filling him. 

"How so? I'm military here, Daniel, and I didn't see anything out of place…" 

"But I was the one closest to him…he stepped out of the ruins to get some air and check the perimeter…I didn't even notice he was gone…" 

"Daniel, none of us noticed until Teal'c called in to report and the Colonel didn't answer…none of us…" 

"…knew he was in trouble," Daniel finished for Sam. "Then by what you're saying, how is it more your fault than mine?" 

"There's evidence, but I just can't figure it out…" 

"You've never seen anything like it, you're not able to pluck answers out of thin air anymore than I can, especially when they're simply not there!" 

"Anymore than the writings on the wall will changing their meaning?" Sam stated, pointing to the work before Daniel, knowing he'd transcribed them and they didn't mention anything in regards to what could have happened to the Colonel. "So I guess…" 

"We all let him down," Teal'c's deep voice said from the doorway. 

Before more could be said, the klaxon sounded and the speaker announced an unscheduled off world activation. The three members of SG-1 hustled to the control room as quickly as they could, where they saw General Hammond standing near Sgt Davis. "Anything?" Hammond asked. 

"Not yet, sir…" he replied while adjusting his controls, "Wait…there is a signal coming through, sir," Davis suddenly announced. 

All eyes were upon the screen to see what the signal would provide…the screen suddenly shifted and out of the seven places that were set for the GDO code, six filled, the last one left empty, then the section underneath filled with one word: Goodbye. 

"What does that mean," Daniel asked, having never seen anything like it before. 

Hammond didn't answer Daniel, but moved silently forward and started entering his own codes into the computer, though it was unclear what his actions were going to result in. "Keep the iris closed," he stated, then turned to the remaining members of SG-1, but before he could say anything, there was a loud thump on the closed gate, causing him to pale, then the gate closed down. "Take readings on what that was and report immediately, SG-1…come with me," he said then moved off to the debriefing room. 

Hammond moved to the debriefing room and took his regular seat and waited for the other three members to take their seats, Colonel O'Neill's remaining empty as usual. He knew what he had to tell them, but found he needed a moment before he could speak. 

"Sir, what was that all about?" Sam asked. "I've never seen a code like that before…it was a GDO code…" 

"You are correct, Major," Hammond replied, drawing on all his years of experience to deliver the news. "It was Colonel O'Neill's…" 

"Jack…that was JACK'S CODE?" Daniel asked, his face pale as he recalled the thud on the metal iris, suddenly fearing the worst. 

"Sir, since when do we have individual codes?" Sam asked, also feeling a bit ill. 

"Major, as you know, SG-1, Colonel O'Neill more so, has been taken prisoner multiple times, and the Colonel came to me with a suggestion. He believed that it might be inevitable that he may be…compromised, thus he proposed a special code in which to offer to let us know if such things have occurred…that was it. As of now, Colonel O'Neill is no longer considered MIA but dead to this facility by his own wishes…" 

"Wait, you can't do that!" Daniel snapped, not believing what he was hearing. "He's out there; he's counting on us to come get him…" 

"Son, that signal was the Colonel's way of letting us know he's been compromised and not to attempt any form of rescue. I don't like it anymore than you do, but…" 

"No buts, General," Daniel, snarled. "What the hell happened to No One Gets Left Behind?" he demanded. 

"Sir, surely there is something…?" Carter tried, hoping not to be forced to give up on the Colonel. 

"Sir, initial report," one of the airmen interrupted, and moved to hand it over the General. 

Hammond took it and relaxed a bit, and then handed it over to Major Cater, "What hit the iris was not human," he stated, knowing the others were just as concerned as he was. 

Sam took the report and read over it quickly, "Sir…this energy signature…I know this…" she looked up, "It matches the ones we found on the planet, though a thousand times stronger…had it come through…" her blue eyes widened with concern, "There wouldn't have been a Colorado left, sir." 

The seriousness was reflected in everyone's faces as well as the implications. "This unknown enemy has gained information, valuable information. Colonel O'Neill realized this possibility, so steps have been taken already. Major, the iris code is only seven place values, change that to nine ASAP…" 

"What about, Jack?" Daniel asked, feeling sick in his stomach as to what he felt he was going to be told. 

"I told you, son, as of now, we must consider Colonel O'Neill lost to us," Hammond stated as gentle but firmly as he could. 

"No," Daniel shook his head. "We can't just give up…we have to keep looking, trying…he'd never give up on us, how can you…?" 

"I agree with Daniel Jackson," Teal'c spoke up. "If you must make it official to declare O'Neill dead then do so, but I assure you, until it is proven to be true, we will not rest," he vowed, knowing he was not alone in his pledge. 

Hammond knew it was true; the members of SG-1 would never truly give up on their commanding officer and friend. "I understand, but officially my hands are tied, and it was what the Colonel and I have agreed upon to protect this facility. In the mean time, Major, see what you can learn about this new attack, and as for the future of SG-1…I'll let you know, dismissed." Hammond watched as Daniel opened his mouth to protest, but was quickly surrounded by Teal'c and Carter, who stopped him with a hand on his shoulder from each. He then watched them leave, knowing how bad they felt. It was like they forgot that he too was human and that over the years his 2IC had become a good friend too; it was times like this that he didn't like being in charge. 

**************

He was pregnant! He…Colonel Jonathan Charles 'Jack' O'Neill…male, was with child…his dead son no less! Jack tossed water on his face again hoping the coldness would help all these strange thoughts and facts penetrate his aching brain. But each time he saw his altered face and then he'd look down and there would be just a faint…what…bulge? 

For a few seconds he wondered if he could drown himself in the sink, but that wasn't really possible and if he died then what happened to Charlie…oh dear heaven… "Charlie," he gasped as if in a small prayer while his legs started to feel weak, so he sank slowly to the bathroom floor and leaned his head on the cool wood that made up the counter to the sink and closed his eyes and tried not to think…just breathe. 

The last few days he spent in the infirmary while Zatova made sure the child…a clone of his son, was fine. He went to great lengths to assure him that all was well and that the child was indeed inside his body…growing! A part of him wanted to deny it was Charlie, but he knew as he did when Usteven threatened to kill the unborn infant, that it was…it was Charlie! 

"I wonder if you can get off charges of treason on the grounds of insanity?" Jack asked himself, not quite laughing at his own thoughts. Sure he didn't really give them anything…but…? He shook his head trying not to think of what passed a few moments prior to him coming in here, but his mind wouldn't let him forget. Usteven and his men had barged in and grabbed him. Seemed word that the medication that was supposed to abort Charlie being a fake, got back to him…

"I hear I won't have to wait a whole month…how wonderful for me," Usteven sneered, seeing Jack struggle between the two guards holding him still. "It's only a matter of time before we figure out the proper frequency to your iris," he taunted, "but in the mean time, word has reached me that you have another base…I want to know where it's located." 

"Go to hell," Jack spat, though the fear was starting to well up in the back of his mind. 

Usteven's face turned ugly, "It'll be that thing you’re carrying going first if you don't tell me what I want to know. Now, where is your other base located?" 

"Second star to the right and straight on until morning," Jack quipped, his soul praying for help from the God he truly believed brought him Daniel when he was at the end of his rope after Charlie had died. He didn't want to betray his people, much less give up information on the Alpha site, but…oh, God, he couldn't let anything happen to his son again…he couldn't. But he had to think. Jack wheeled back from the blow to his face, swallowing the trickle of blood in his mouth. 

"Coordinates, Colonel," Usteven said coldly, and this time went to deliver a blow to O'Neill's abdomen, which Jack just managed to twist, causing him to hit his hip hard. 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Jack tried to bluff and was rewarded with several more body blows, which he did his best to block, and then he was tossed hard against the wall, where he crumpled up on himself in order to protect his son. //Got to think…// he chanted to himself and then heard himself grunt in pain as something hit his head. He looked up to see one of their information pads already aligned with all the gate chevrons. 

"Remember, Colonel, you can keep this brat or we can try again in a month, but I won't be as patient as I am now," Usteven stated, while standing over him, enjoying the picture of seeing his prisoner sweating with fear. 

//Crap…what was the address of that planet we used for the Alpha before Anubis found it?….Think O'Neill…think!// he told himself, hoping to play another bluff. He closed his eyes and wondered for half a heartbeat if he could just…let it go…let the clone go. He tried to will himself not to care, but the vision of his son's face, his voice…his bleeding body in his arms…he snapped his eyes open again, he couldn't let Charlie die again; he wouldn't fail him twice! 

"ALRIGHT!" he shouted in rage after he deflected a kick to his side, and struggled to figure if he recalled the old Alpha site's gate address. //Maybe a damn snake will get the son of a bitch,// he hoped, not wanting to think of the long and dangerous path he was letting himself in for having his son held over his head. 

"What are you doing here?" Zatova demanded as he rushed into the room with his guards, his face a bit flushed as if he had run the entire way. "Get out, NOW!" 

"I'm doing my duty," Usteven replied coolly. 

Jack was still struggling with the address when he felt the board taken from him by Zatova who broke it. Jack blinked a few times then looked up, Zatova was livid and glaring at Usteven. //Good alien/ Bad alien?// he wondered, but he already knew that was the case, why the pretense again? 

"You are never to set foot here again, do you hear me?" Zatova snarled. 

"You don't tell me what to do…" Usteven started to reply. 

"I'm warning you, Usteven. Jack is under MY Protection. I even THINK, you or one of your men will attempt to board here again, I'll place in a scrambler set to your DNA myself, do you understand me?" 

Usteven got into Zatova's face, but the younger man didn't even flinch a muscle, "Just who do you think you're threatening?" Usteven growled. 

Green eyes met silver, "I don't make threat's Usteven…ever! Now get out," Zatova ordered, his voice menacing and determined. 

Usteven, for reasons unknown, decided to back off, "This isn't over. As for you, Colonel," he sneered, "you might have been better off letting me abort that monstrosity…for you and IT…are mine," he growled, then locked gazes with Zatova once more before departing. 

"Sir, you do know a scrambler is illegal?" Krougora, Zatova's Captain of the Guard asked. 

"I'm quite aware of that," Zatova snapped, then looked contrite, for he didn't mean to take his anger out on the older man. "My apologies," he said as he turned to see if Jack was alright. 

"As Captain, it is my duty to be sure you know the law…as for myself…I know where you can get one," he added off hand, before taking his leave, to make sure Usteven and the others had left…

Jack sighed, he recalled how concerned Zatova had been, but he was not going to fall for that good/bad alien routine again. He shoved him aside and came in here, and had been here ever since…thinking. 

According to Zatova, due to the accelerated growth, he would be full term a lot faster than a normal human pregnancy would be, and then he'd get their equivalent of a C-section. Then…then what? He didn't think he was up to playing up to Zatova the way he had been…it seemed to hurt too much when the betrayal came, even if he was expecting it. Zatova reminded him a lot of his feisty archeologist…though in his heart, he knew Daniel would never betray him…oh Daniel. He missed him so much and he now knew he would never see him again, for there was no way he could go back to Earth…he was a traitor or he might as well be, for he was ready to give what was needed to keep his son alive, but he was no fool; sooner or later the information would have to be real…and he'd give it…he knew it. Then there was his own youth and Charlie…neither of them safe from the NID. 

"It's written that all things have a reason…help me see what this is all about now?" he prayed out loud. His heart told him, it was that second chance many parents would kill and sell their souls for and if he wanted it, he'd have to pay the price too…okay, he'd pay! 

The silence was filled with the sound of tears as the hours ticked away and acceptance was found. 

*************

A soft knock on the door caught his attention and as he turned to see who was there he gave a soft smile. "Ah…Zatova," grinned the elderly King, who was in his private study, and looked up from the latest report he had been reading. "Come, come," he said as he gestured for the young man to enter. He watched Zatova close the door behind him and wander over and he could tell by the look in his young eyes that he was deeply troubled. "What seems to the matter?" Roalstoff asked with concern. 

"I…guess it depends on who’s asking," Zatova replied. 

He knew this question well, "If it's the King asking what would be your answer?" he asked gently, gesturing for the young man to take a seat. 

Zatova didn't move, but gave a soft sigh, "I'd say nothing…just tired," he replied, but it was clear not to be the full truth. 

"And if I asked?" Roalfsoff then added. He was then even more concern when Zatova sat, but on the floor his head resting on his knee, something the young man only did when in great distress and needed comfort. 

"A great deal," Zatova sighed, closing his eyes and taking warmth from the hand that now caressed his hair gently. 

"Ah…let me guess, this has something to do with that Tau'ri…human…"

Zatova snapped his head up and met Roalfstoff's silver eyes head on, "His name is Colonel Jack O'Neill…he's not some…human. He's…he's…" he looked away. "He's a good man," he sighed in defeat and then rested his cheek against the knee before him. 

Roalfstoff was very old…thousands of years old, and he had seen and learned much over those years, so it didn't take much to figure out what was happening here. "You like him," he stated softly, for he didn't have to ask, he could tell. 

"I wanted to prove myself," Zatova said instead of answering or confirming. "I studied the information given and found his weakness…and in so doing and wanting to do my…duty…I have sunk lower than…" he chocked off the last bit of information as he held back a soft sob, for he was truly in pain over what he had done and what had happened. "He won't even speak to me now…not like before…" 

Roalstoff could see it was worse than he thought, "You've fallen in love with him," he stated, not too pleased to see this. 

"I'm sorry," Zatova muttered, but didn't move, nor did the stroking of his hair stop. After a long moment of silence, "Did you hear what Usteven did?" he asked, finally shifting enough to look up, but allow the hand to still card through his long auburn hair. 

"Yes, and so you know, I did NOT approve of his final actions. Like you, after it was done, I had…second thoughts," Roalstoff admitted. 

"He's right you know," Zatova said, then seeing the confusion in his King's eyes he clarified, "Jack, I mean. He's right; we should be fighting the Goa'uld together. We've learned that their victories are not a huge secret after all…it's determination and a willingness to…to…go for it!" 

"Go for it?" Roalstoff inquired, for that was not a typical phrase among his people, this he was sure. 

"They go beyond simple measures, they aren't afraid to…risk," Zatova clarified with passion, his green eyes flaring as he spoke. "We have technology that has kept the Goa'uld at bay for generations, but only out of our Galaxy. Imagine if we pushed beyond or boarders…joined the Tau'ri in their fight…a true fight for freedom, Roal! My word, they have even inspired the Jaffa, the very servants of the Goa'uld for thousands of years to rebel against them as well…imagine what such spirit and tenacity mixed with our strength and power could do…?" 

"The people wouldn’t allow it…" Roalstoff started. 

"You mean, you won't allow it," Zatova growled and moved away from the touch. "What happened occurred in your first few years as King, you are much wiser now, and the Tau'ri, though no more perfect than our own people, have great spirit and a great deal of them have honor…" 

Roalstoff's silver eyes narrowed, "He gave us his iris code," he spat in return, angry at the accusation and more at present. 

Zatova climbed to his feet and snorted, "He gave us what we wanted to hear in order to save his son…HIS SON!" he glared back with fury. Then it soothed a bit and he gave a not so warm smile, "And as you know by now, it was worthless," he stated, a bit of pride in his eyes. 

Roalstoff got up from his chair, and though he was very old, he moved fairly well and went toward his desk and tossed the report he had on to it. "This…O'Neill has really gotten to you, hasn't he?" he accused. 

"He's only shown what I already knew…" Zatova took a deep breath. "How is declaring war on the Tau'ri going to help us? If you didn't want an alliance, then we could have approached them and warned them off, we didn't have to…to do this!" 

Roalstoff whipped around, "You’re questioning me?" he demanded. 

Zatova knew he was walking a fine line, but met the gaze head on, "Yes…I am. I also question the future of our people; for Usteven is not only power hungry, but blood thirsty…his actions as of late prove that." 

"He is heir to the thrown as is our law," Roalstoff replied firmly, then sighed and looked away. "And you are right…again," he muttered, feeling his age. "I have led our people into being fine warriors…and warriors need to battle…" 

"Is that what this is all about? We do not fight the Goa'uld enough when they approach our boundaries that we had to go looking for someone else to fight? Yes, we have become fine warriors, but we used to be so much more! Why can we not bring that back before it is too late?" 

Roalstoff turned his eyes sad, "It is too late, Zatova. As you said, Usteven wants war…his attack on the Tau'ri shows he will settle for nothing less. My time is limited; even if I tried to make peace with them…he would not keep it." 

Zatova moved up behind Roalstoff, "You are King, surely there is something you can do?" he asked with great concern and fear it may be too late. 

Roalstoff turned an answer upon his lips as he met Zatova's pleading eyes, then went silent for a long moment. "Perhaps, Zatova…perhaps there is," he patted the young man's shoulder. "Go…take care of your O'Neill, and give him time," he said with a gentle kiss on the young man's temple and with a light shove, indicated he should go. "I will speak to you later." He watched the young beautiful man depart and sighed heavily then walked to the window, where he could see the remains of an almost barren world, torn apart by war and neglect…his legacy. "Perhaps there is more than one way to go out with a bang," he muttered to himself as a slow smile crossed his face. 

*************** 

Jack stood on his balcony taking in deep slow breaths to calm the nausea, which he now knew was not from the food but from the additional hormones his body was getting in order to carry his son to full term. After another minute and the worst of it subsided he looked down and gave a tender smile and placed a hand on the now, not so small bulge in his abdomen; Charlie. "You're very active this morning," he laughed as he caressed the area knowing that his growing son would somehow feel his touch. He closed his eyes and felt Charlie shift and move around, it was wonderful and scary all at the same time. //I bet Sara felt like this a great deal of the time,// he thought to himself. It was only a few more moments before his thoughts whirled again to the same topic that had occupied his mind for months…home. He knew he couldn't go back to Earth, not just because of what the NID or Sara might say or how they would react if they knew…but because he was a traitor. He didn't believe that the Pentagon would understand, that he so desperately wanted another chance with his son that he would do anything to have it, even though he didn't seek out this opportunity, he couldn't let any harm come to Charlie. He even knew had it not been Charlie, but another child…any child, he'd have done the same thing; his 'weakness' or his Achilles heel had been found. 

He'd not seen Usteven or his lackeys since that near beating he’d gotten months ago, but he still was questioned about Earth and his people, nothing too strategic, but the fear of losing Charlie again when he could prevent it still flowed through him, so he answered them, though he bluffed where he prayed he could get away with it. So far nothing had come back to bite him in the ass…yet. His heart was torn, for he had always been a man of honor and lived to protect those under his care. Hell, he'd even had to watch his team suffer…Daniel suffer and he never said a word, but this…this was different. It would be like giving Charlie his gun to kill himself all over again…he couldn't do it. "Oh fuck," he growled, as the turmoil started to overwhelm him, and he knew he couldn't just blame the hormones, it was guilt. Just as it was about to get worse, as it did from time to time, Charlie seemed to sense it and kicked, letting his father know he was there…he was alive, and in Jack's eyes, worth the price. 

Jack stiffened at the sound of a knock, the then door being opened. Usually they waited for him to call out permission, but this time was different, and Jack was still on his guard; he wouldn't be as foolish as he had been the last time almost two months ago to the date…give or take a few days. He watched as an elderly man, dressed in fine robes of a velvet texture trimmed in gold enter, and gestured for the guards to stay outside. He walked with a thick golden staff, which he leaned on, but regardless of appearances, Jack could tell he didn't need it. Jack walked inside and saw the door close. 

"Visiting hours at the zoo is over, and since you don’t have an appointment…" Jack started to quip, but was cut off. 

"I am King Roalstoff," the elderly man announced as if that should strike terror and respect into all who heard it. 

Jack arched a brow, totally not impressed, "Slumming are we?" he sneered and moved to take a seat, for his back was killing him, though sitting didn't help that much either, but it was better than standing at the moment. 

"Do you need assistance?" Roalstoff asked, though he didn't move from his spot. 

Jack snorted. "Not from you," he muttered as he got seated. 

"On the contrary, I am the very person you need help from, Colonel O'Neill," Roalstoff replied and moved to take a seat across from Jack, not bothering to ask…he was King after all. "I've come to speak to you…" 

"So speak, I'm kinda busy and my schedule is full, seems gene baking is a hectic job," he smirked, though his eyes remained guarded. 

"This how you react to your superiors?" the King asked, his tone serious and his eyes narrowed with anger at the disrespect given. 

"Well, when I meet a superior, I'll be sure to let you know," Jack retorted sharply. "And for your information, respect is EARNED, not given," he growled, seeing far well what was going through this guy’s mind. A little voice in the back of his head said he shouldn't antagonize this guy, but he couldn't help his mouth; he was angry and this was the main guy behind it all. 

"Are you not in the military of your world?" the King asked knowingly. 

"My world, not this one," Jack snapped. "So…Kingy, what brings you to my humble cage…never seen a pregnant man before?" 

"I have seen many and have carried a child myself," the King replied easily. 

"Ah…might explain Ustinov." 

Ignoring the insult. "Usteven is not my son, but that of my sister who has long passed, and next heir to the thrown," Roalstoff replied evenly. 

Jack looked a bit puzzled, "How is he heir if you carried a child…?" he let the words go, for it wasn't that hard to imagine what could have happened. "Oh…sorry," he muttered for he understood well the loss of a child. 

"It is also because of Usteven that I am here," Roalstoff said just as evenly as before, keeping things even and professional. 

"What does he have to do with me?" Jack asked, now curious to what was going on. 

"If he takes the thrown and you are still here, you and your son will die," the King said firmly, knowing this to be true. He could see Jack pale at the thought. "I have come with a…proposition for you." 

"I'm listening," Jack said cautiously. 

"In a few weeks time, your son will be born. With our medical technology you will be in perfect shape and back to your full strength within a couple of days." 

"How come I get a feeling I'm not going to like this?" Jack said, shifting up as best he could. 

"Because I do not believe you will find what I am about to ask as satisfying as you may believe, but in exchange, yours and your son's safety will not only be guaranteed, but you will be allowed to leave Darkania." 

Jack snorted, "And go where? It's not like I can go back to Earth, now it is?" he said, knowing this was the truth. No, he couldn't afford being discovered by anyone who knew him; it just wouldn't be safe, especially for Charlie. 

"The gate goes to more places than the Goa'uld know, and perhaps even more than your people know," Roalstoff replied knowingly. "From what Zatova has shared about you, you are not apposed to a simple life for you and your son. He knows of a place and would see you there safely…" 

"How nice," Jack snipped, not keen on Zatova at the moment, though his overall anger toward the man had lessened a great deal over the months. Zatova was a good man at heart and perhaps if things had been different…but they weren't, so it didn't matter. 

"Zatova cares for you very deeply, Colonel. It is by his heartfelt request that I have come to this decision to help you, do not take him so easily for granted," the King warned. 

Jack could tell the King was telling the truth in this matter, and he did need some options. "Okay, I'll hear you out, but that's all I'm promising at the moment." 

"That is all I'm asking at present, though I do hope you will agree," the King replied and then sat back and relaxed a bit, his face set and determined. "I want you to kill Usteven." 

"WHAT?" Jack asked, shocked to hear such a request. He stared at the older man, and wondered what trick this was, but the elderly king looked very serious. "If you don't want him to be King, I'm sure you have a few people, hell hundreds of people who could do the job, why ask me?" 

"We have very strict laws…" the King started. 

"Please, save it for someone who's buying, it sure in hell isn't me. What's the real reason you want ME to bump off Usteven?" he asked, his eyes taking in the King very carefully, for he wasn't about to risk his son for nothing, but he didn't think the King was lying; if Usteven took the thrown, he was sure he'd see them both dead. 

"Very well, it is not just laws, but civil war…he has too many followers, and there would be question as to who would take his place…" 

"Yeah, who would be taking his place? Since you believe you won't be hanging around much longer," Jack asked, needing to know as much as he could before he made any…more, foolish decisions. 

"That…is my concern, not yours." 

"Just how am I to know that once it was done my son and I wouldn't be hung out to dry?" he asked. Seeing the King didn't get it, "Won't be set up to take the fall and me and my son get killed anyway?" 

"I give you my word," the King replied. 

"Forget it," Jack sneered. "The only way I'll even consider it, is if my son is already safe, for there is no way in HELL I'm going to let anything happen to him, you understand?" 

The King sized up the man before him and could see the determination, the passion, and the seriousness of his words. "I agree. I will make arrangements with Zatova, who does not know of this proposal and I wish it to remain so, that your son be placed safely off word at a destination of your choosing. He can give you other addresses your people may not have, and to our knowledge have never been there. You can go, mingle among the people and live safely and happily with your son." 

Jack sat very still, only the movement of his son at the back of his mind as he considered his options; which were few and far between. "Very well," he agreed. "Tell me how you want it done?" he asked, for he knew a man like King Roalfstoff, even if this was their first time meeting; men like him left very little to chance. 

****************

As Jack stood, dressed in black slacks a white tunic, while those around him shouted and argued that he be put to death for his crime…the murder of one Usteven Notovich Cojelleontic Roalstoff Vanbonovic, he closed his eyes and thought of what mattered most; his son Charlie. He recalled the moment he heard the small but powerful cry as his son drew in his first breath, and the feel of his tiny body in his hands, much like the first time, when Sarah had given birth, though different. He had carried his son, he had given him birth and he cried all over again as he held him, seeing how perfect he was, and he was perfect. It had nearly killed him to let him go, even for Zatova to examine him, but as he held him again, wrapped warmly in a soft blanket, and bottle fed him, burped him and all the other things he knew how to do…he was in heaven. 

But it didn't last, for he had made his deal with the devil, but Zatova came through for him this time; he had made arrangements for a place Charlie would be safe. He let Jack meet the older woman, though technically she was the same age as he she looked old, like he once did, and in his gut he knew he could trust her. He gave her Charlie, and though he knew the gate address where she'd be, it was almost his undoing to see him being taken away. But in his soul he knew the King was right, even if he left, Usteven would hunt him down just for sport, for he was a bloodthirsty bastard. As much as he hated to admit it, he enjoyed killing Usteven; he had once told Daniel he was not a good person and he knew- especially after driving the knife into that soulless bastard's heart and watching the life drain out from him, and of course he had to taunt the bastard too, for it wasn't enough that he was going to die, he had to suffer, it was the only way- that he wasn't. 

"ENOUGH," shouted the King, which brought Jack back to the present. He saw the people in the chamber go silent and awaited the fate and betrayal he knew would come. "I am tired…and old and I am in no mood for this," the King continued. 

"But your Majesty, by our laws, only a member of the Royal family can sit upon judgment of those accused of crimes against them," someone spoke up. "And further more, with Lord Usteven beyond the veil, what future awaits the people of Darkania?" 

The murmurs of the people showed they all thought the same way, and Jack was sure he saw a glimmer of a smirk upon the old King's face, as if he was counting on this…but why? 

The King sighed as if he was weak, but Jack could tell it was an act, for he'd seen just how feisty and full of life that old man still was, even with failing health. "Ah, true. I had planned on stepping down and spending the rest of my days quietly…but now…" he shrugged. "And you are right; the fate of this man rests in the hands of the king…so…I guess I have little choice…" 

Jack saw the old man was playing it, he just couldn't figure out why…

"STOP!" Zatova shouted and stepped forward with determination. "You can't do this," he stated firmly. "Usteven tried to kill his son who was still in the womb, and vowed to hunt and kill both father and child…it was not murder, it was self preservation!" 

The King shook his head, "The fate of this man belongs in the hands of the King…no one else's," Roalfstoff stated, looking at Zatova directly. 

Jack wasn't sure what was going on, but he suddenly had a strange inkling, as he saw Zatova look at him, his green eyes full of compassion and he believed a bit more, then turned back to face the King and nod. 

"You win…Father," Zatova said in a slight defeated tone, then squared his shoulders, as the crowd seemed to go crazy at his words. 

"SILENCE!" Zatova shouted, giving clear indication he was more than fit to be a leader, as he walked up the steps to stand next to the King. He then fiddled with his eyes and Jack suddenly realized…they were contacts! 

Roalstoff grinned with pride at the young man standing next to him then looked mischievously at the people in the court. "Many of you assumed that the child I had carried had died…as you can now see, you were wrong," he grinned, then his face went serious. "There was much vying for the position to take the thrown upon my death, and do not tell ME that it was all above suspicion…my family had once been vast and now…it is down to one. And why? Because they turned on one another like rabid animals…that is NOT what being King is about. It is about what is important to the people and their welfare. Many…including myself, seem to have forgotten that," he said sadly, and then looked at Zatova. "I hid my son away to protect him, and I only regret that I could not call him son…until now. But it has allowed him to become a better man than I could have hopped for." 

After a long moment, the King got to his feet and stepped aside from the thrown, "I give you…your king, King Zatova Roalstoff…long live the King!" he said and removed the wide golden band he wore around his head and placed it on top of Zatova's after he sat down on the thrown. The people were stunned, but it didn't take long for many to started cheering, for it was clear Zatova was well liked. 

After the cheering softened, Zatova stood up and came down the steps to stand before O'Neill and undid the cuffs that held him prisoner. "A great many injustices have been done against you, Colonel O'Neill, but from this day forward, there shall be no more. You are clear of any charges and free to go wherever you want…to…stay if you wish," Zatova added, a bit of hope in his eyes. 

Jack rubbed his wrists, "Thank you," he said softly, finally understanding the King…ex-king's plan, to force Zatova to the thrown. "I just…want to go be with my son," he replied, for though he liked Zatova, there was too much between them and he really couldn't see himself staying here. Besides, he just wanted a simple life now with his son; he had to let go of romantic notions, for the only man he truly loved was now forever out of his reach…Daniel. 

"Then it shall be as you wish," Zatova said, his now silver eyes looked disappointed but understanding. He then turned and went back to stand by the thrown, glad to see another chair had been brought for his father. "People of Darkania. Though the war with the Goa'uld continues to be a part of our future, it will not BE our future. We use to be a people of artists, farmers, inventors and so much more…I promise…we will be again," he vowed and the people cheered loudly, even Jack clapped in appreciation for he could see that things would change and for the better; Zatova was going to make a good king. 

*****************

Over the months since the attack on the iris, the SGC took heavy casualties not only from the Goa'uld, but from attacks on their teams from who they now knew, thanks to the Asgard, were the Darkanians. Then the attacks stopped no contact between them until now, six months later. The Darkinians had contacted Earth and offered an official apology and an opportunity not only to make amends but an alliance against the Goa'uld, their mutual enemy. Many were weary, but as usual the Pentagon saw weapons and new technology dangling before their eyes like carrots and agreed to a meeting. 

Daniel Jackson, now a regular member of SG-9, for he had refused to work under anyone else on SG-1, was going to be heading these negotiations along with SG-3 and 7, "Just in case," said General Hammond. 

A neutral location was selected, both sides having checked out the planet and found it suitable. Tents had been set up, along with other accommodations. The Darkanian people brought a great deal of food to share, along with token gifts, along with some minor technical items, since it was they who had wronged the people of Earth.

Major Carter had been assigned to join this mission to oversee the technology offered; she too had transferred off SG-1…in fact, there was no SG-1 anymore, as Teal'c worked with the Marines when he was not off working with Master Bra’tac. Sam was drooling over getting her hands on the technology being offered, even if it was only medical equipment so far. 

The people gathered around a large long table, provided by the Darkanians and took their seats. Daniel had been introduced to many of the people there, but the young man who now approached and sat between his people, guards on both sides, he had not met. He was a very handsome man, about his age, perhaps younger, but his silver eyes had wisdom and it was most striking, for the rest of the Darkanian people seemed to have green eyes. 

"I am King Zatova," the man announced, his voice silky and smooth. "I have come in person as a token of our sincerity to the people of Earth. Though I will let my ambassadors' work out the finer details of this treaty before I give my final consent, I wish it known that even though I do not do so myself, I find it no less important." 

"We are very honored your Majesty," Daniel said politely, though inside he wanted to reach across the table and smack the guy; he didn't know why…no that wasn't true. These were the people that took Jack…Jack was gone because of them, and he now had to play nice with them…it irked him greatly. 

"I do however, have a question before we continue," Zatova asked, looking at the people of Earth and sizing them up. He could tell the man before him was very wise, though young as his own age showed, but his eyes held anger, as did many of them, they hid it well, just not well enough. He could not blame them. 

"Of course, your Majesty, what is it you wish to know?" Daniel replied, working hard to keep his professionalism in tact. 

"During the course of our…assault upon your people, we took…possession of one of your people, a Colonel O'Neill," Zatova stated and saw the various responses in the eyes before him. Some a great deal of anger, others concern; especially the woman with the sun colored hair and the young man before him. "What I want to know is, if he is returned, what will happen to him?" he asked, for Jack had explained in great detail why he believed he could not return, he just wanted to know for sure, as he owed him a great deal. 

"He'll be arrested and court-martialed," another man spoke up. 

"Colonel Ashton," Daniel chided. 

"It's the truth. You said not to lie," the new Colonel of SG-7 spoke up. "He's a traitor to his people…"

"That is where you are wrong," King Zatova announced firmly, his silver eyes blazing. "If it is a traitor you are looking for, do NOT hang that title upon Colonel O'Neill. For if it were not for him, we would NOT be having this meeting, and many, many more of your people would be dead!" 

After a few seconds of silence, "I don’t understand," Daniel muttered, so desperately wanting to know what happened to Jack. "Is he okay, where is he?" he rushed out. 

"If he didn't betray us, just how the hell did your people know where we were going to be at all those times you attacked?" demanded Colonel Ashton. 

"The Garnollens," Zatova stated evenly. "They have been under our protection from the Goa'uld for generations. When your people contacted them, they contacted us. We TOLD them to make a treaty with you and set you all at ease while filtering information about your activities to us…so you see, it was them…and you, who did the betraying…not Colonel O'Neill. He proved to be a most…impossible man to break," he smiled warmly. 

"But the iris code," Sam jumped in. 

"Ah," Zatova looked away, for there was no denying he shared that information, "It is a long story, but suffice to say," he said meeting blue eyes of both the woman and the man, Daniel Jackson, "he did so ONLY to save the life of a child…" 

"A…child?" Daniel asked in disbelief, wondering if these people were so low as to threaten a child to gain information. 

"The person…mainly responsible for that is no more," Zatova stated, not wanting to admit his own part in the matter, for Jack had said the people of Earth was not ready for many of their technologies, especially male pregnancy, cloning or revitalization. "He helped us to see the wisdom in unification in order to defeat our mutual enemy…thus our meeting today."

"Can I ask…why so long?" Daniel inquired, for Jack had been gone for over a year now, and he really wanted to know what was happening to him. 

"There was a change in our government and order needed to be present there before stepping out here to extend our hand," Zatova replied honestly. The change of a King happened so rarely it took time for people to adjust, especially since Zatova was making a few radical changes at home and in foreign policy. "I believe this will be a good alliance…with time," Zatova said as he stood up. "I will leave you now to get started," he stated and with a slight bow of the head in respect to the people of Earth he started to leave. 

Daniel was up out of his seat and around the table up as close to the King as the guards would let him in a few heartbeats. "You didn't say where he was? Is he alright?" Daniel demanded, not giving a DAMN about the treaty. 

Zatova sized up the young man and saw the fire…saw the love pouring form him; he loved Jack O'Neill very much. "Come," he said softly and headed toward the tent set up for him. "Let the others bicker for awhile, it is their way…no?" he smiled. 

Wanting to learn about Jack, he looked over his shoulder and with a gesture indicated to Sam he was fine; he also knew she wanted to know what was happening as well. He then followed the young Darkanian King to his tent. 

"Drink?" Zatova offered. "It has no side effect on the Tau'ri…Jack liked it," he smiled. 

"Liked it?" Daniel asked, fearing the worst. 

Seeing the misunderstanding, Zatova quickly spoke up, "Jack is fine…safe…and no longer on my world. He had made it quite clear why he couldn't go back to Earth, so I arranged a safe place for him, and having seen some of the hostility…I believe he is right…" 

"But if they know he's not a traitor…" Daniel tried to protest. 

"There is more YOU should know," Zatova said, indicating one of the two firm wooden chairs present. Seeing Daniel sit, he offered a drink again, which the young man took. "I am going to tell you a few things, Daniel Jackson that I think best that your people do not know, at least for now…if ever." 

"You…trust me?" Daniel asked, a bit of suspicion in his tone. 

"Jack spoke a great deal about you, Daniel…may I call you Daniel?"

Daniel gave a short nod.

"Then call me Zatova, and by the way…he loves you very much." 

"W…what?" 

Zatova gave a painful smile for it was hard to admit. "I love him too, Daniel…just like you. I can see it in you eyes…and perhaps if things had been different he might have given me his consideration, but…his heart belonged to you. No…he never said the words, but his eyes glowed when he spoke of you, so believe me…I know," he finished and took a sip. "So, yes, I'm going to trust you, for if what I tell you gets out, Jack's life will be in a great deal of danger." 

"I won't do anything to hurt, Jack," Daniel stated firmly. 

"I know," Zatova replied then went on to explain just what REALLY happened with Jack since his being taken. 

By the end, Daniel was a bit pale. "So…he's with Charlie now?" 

"Yes, and he is very safe. The planet is deep and well hidden in our galaxy, well away from the Goa'uld, and the people there live simple lives, though they have a fair amount of technology, they choose to keep things that way. Since the passing of my father, I am the ONLY ONE that knows where he is; it was decided that would be best, for Usteven had many followers that might want to unfairly wish revenge on him for his actions, even if they were sanctioned by my Father," Zatova stated, having learned the truth before age took his father, and the older king had passed the veil. "It IS possible to gate there, but unless you know he's there, you'd never find him…he's too good," Zatova spoke warmly. 

"You really do love him," Daniel said with some surprise. 

"Like you, yes. Unlike you, as I said, I don't have his heart. I'm responsible for his greatest pain, and though indirectly I gave him his son, I stole his people from him. I wish to see him happy. But I see now they would want to know how he was revitalized and the child would be used against him, and I promised him that would never happen again," he said firmly. "He advised that we keep such technology from you, as I said, for he informed me of how his government can be, but to judge people individually…to TRUST YOU. It was a difficult thing for him to do, you see. He had come to see me as friend in a…strange way. He wanted the best for your people, but feared those within, especially a..a..Kenzing?" 

"Senator Kinsey," Daniel stated knowingly, and Jack was right. If that sleazebag ever heard about revitalization, he'd find a way to take a hold of it and use it…like they needed that scum around next to forever. "He was right, sadly, we're not ready." 

"If I tell you where he is, would you go to him?" Zatova asked. 

"Of course I want to see him again," Daniel stated his eyes now bright with anticipation of seeing Jack again. Wanting to see if what Zatova said was true…all of it. 

"No…I don't mean see him or visit him. I mean GO to him, be with him? Your people can't know about him, he would not be safe." 

Daniel looked at the other man for a long moment, "You mean, give up Earth and be with him?" He saw Zatova nod yes. "I…ah…" he had never really thought about it. 

"It is a most difficult question, Daniel, as much as I see you love Jack, had you said yes now, I would have been concerned about your answer. It is a lot to give up and one must be sure or there would be great resentment…I do not want that for Jack…or for you. There has been enough grief between us as it is." 

"I agree there," Daniel nodded. "Can I think about it?" 

"Take all the time you wish. If you decide yes, then and only then, come and ask me where he is, then I'll tell you," he stated sincerely as he rose to his feet. "I must return to my world, there is much to be done. I shall return to finalize the treaty between us," he said gesturing that he would walk Daniel to the entrance of his tent. "Be well, Daniel Jackson," he said in parting, wondering what the young man would really do. He knew in his heart, if Jack had wanted him, he would be with him now, for he had not met anyone who touched him in all his two hundred and thirty-five years, like one Jack O'Neill. 

***************

Jack didn't particularly care to be back on this world, but he owed Zatova a great deal and when word came that he needed to visit, he secured Charlie with Eleena, the same woman who had taken him to their new home on Onza, and gated to where a ship waited to bring him here, where he stood waiting. 

"You are looking well," Zatova's voice filtered in the room as he entered by himself, leaving his guards behind. "Fatherhood suits you," he beamed. 

"You're not looking too shabby yourself," Jack greeted, even going so far as to share a partial hug with the man. "Was I seeing things or are there now trees growing outside?" Jack teased, for he had recalled how barren the world had started to become. 

"No, you see fine. One of the many things we have been trading with Earth," Zatova smiled tenderly, taking note of the guarded look in Jack's eyes at the mention of his former homeworld. 

"You said it was important…well?" Jack asked, always one to get to the point, especially when he felt awkward, plus he wanted to get home to his son. 

Zatova nodded his understanding, "Your people have been most persistent in demanding your return. I of course informed them of your choice; however…they are not fully convinced that you speak on your own free will…" 

"Oh for crying out loud, couldn't you have said I died or something?" Jack growled, not having foreseen this little snafu. 

"There were those that such lies would have hurt," Zatova said sincerely. "I have convinced them to send a representative to speak with you, who will report back your decision…" 

"Oh, and how do we explain my little makeover?" he asked, arching his brow like Teal'c, folding his arms around his chest. 

"I assure you, Daniel Jackson…" 

Jack's eyes went wide, his heart skipped a few beats, "Daniel…Daniel is here?" he asked, torn between wanting to go find him and make a mad dash back for the ship that would take him to a gate. 

"Yes, Jack he is here and we both know you can trust him," Zatova replied, taking note of Jack's reaction and pushing his own feelings aside in the matter. "Perhaps, you might now tell him how you love him…? Who knows, he might even join you…" 

"In what? A tiny two-bedroom cabin up in the mountains on a planet that likes things backwards? Daniel is a man of the world…hell, the universe. He's not happy unless he's solving some meaning of life stuff, what the hell do I have to offer him in exchange for that?" Jack fired back, feeling angry at being put in this position suddenly, as well as feeling his heart breaking, for he knew he was right. 

"How about your love and that of a son?" Zatova replied, for he felt it would be enough for him, and if Daniel loved Jack, it would be enough for him too. 

"Yeah, right, like that could take the place of having the universe as his playground," Jack replied bitterly. 

"Don't you think I should be the one to decide that?" 

Jack's eyes went wide and he felt his heart flutter as he turned to see Daniel standing there, having heard every word. Damn he looked so beautiful…and so grown up; Jack couldn't help the smile that filled his face, "Daniel?" 

Daniel believed he'd know Jack anywhere, having seen him as a teenager and as a man in his late forties to fifties…he was right. Seeing Jack now, he recognized that handsome face, those stunning dark eyes and that muscular form, and felt his heart double time it…stars he was beautiful! No…no way of hiding the fact that he was not the same aged soldier that had left, not looking like that! "Jack," he smiled making his way farther into the room, and was glad to see Zatova give a nod and silently back out, giving them some privacy. "You're looking great, Jack." 

"You're looking damn fine too, Danny," Jack replied, for Daniel had filled out some more, probably more workouts with Teal'c, and his eyes seemed even bluer, if that was possible. Then he snapped back to the present and cleared his throat. "I ah…take it you ah, kind of know…" he gestured to himself. 

"Yeah, Zatova told me…I haven't mentioned it to anyone…and I won't," Daniel promised. "Sam, Teal'c and General Hammond send their best," he added, suddenly not sure what to say. 

"How are they…you…Earth?" Jack asked, for he did care. 

"Better, now that we know you're all right," Daniel replied honestly. "Earth is going to benefit from this alliance, we all will," he added. "You're really missed," he smiled a bit shyly. 

"I miss everyone too, but…" Jack sighed, not sure what Daniel knew. 

"How is Charlie?" Daniel asked, letting Jack know that he knew and understood. 

"Doing good. He looks almost one, but Zatova assures me, he'll age normally now. A six month growth acceleration limitation some sort," Jack babbled for a moment. "So…the team doing okay? Breaking in the new guy all right?" Jack joked. 

"There is no more SG-1, Jack, not without you. I'm on SG-9 and Sam heads up a Science team, while Teal'c spends more time with Bra'tac…though he helps out the Marines in their training still…kicking their asses all over the place," Daniel chuckled.

"Damn it, Daniel, Carter could have led SG-1 or Ferretti, you guys are needed out there," Jack protested. "Out of all of you, I was the expendable one…"

"You were NOT expendable, Jack," Daniel protested in return. "You were the glue that held us together. You Jack, not me, not Sam, not Teal'c…hell if not for YOU, Teal'c would still be First Prime to Apophis or dead! He gave it up to follow YOU…and his vow to help fight and protect Earth keeps him around, it was you he wanted as his leader…no one else. You ARE SG-1, Jack, and no one can fill those shoes and thankfully they aren't stupid enough to try." 

Jack felt humbled, but still upset, "I can't go back, Danny…I've got Charlie now…if the NID ever got wind…I won't fail him again, Daniel, I won't," he swore. 

"I know, Jack, and I'm not asking you to come back. I just want you to understand why there is no more SG-1. SG-2 under Colonel Ferretti is doing a bang up job, you'd be proud, and Sam, Teal'c and I are there to back them up…for the moment." Daniel said, his eyes searching Jack's, as if looking for something. 

"What do you mean for the moment?" Jack asked, feeling torn once again between duty and fatherhood, but he chose duty last time and knew what that got him, he wouldn't do that this time around. 

"Just wondering if I might have a better offer; I mean, I overheard what you and Zatova were talking about…do you love me, Jack?" Daniel finally braved. 

Jack blinked back a few times and knew Daniel had heard what he said and though he could force a lie, he didn't see the point. "Yes, Daniel, I have for a long time, though it took me awhile to figure it out. Then, between you being married, me in the military…duty…" he shook his head. "But, it doesn't matter, Daniel…" 

"Why not, Jack? I happen to love you too, you idiot!" Daniel growled as he moved into Jack's personal space. "Why doesn't it matter?" 

"Oh, Daniel," Jack groaned, finally hearing the words he had dreamed of over the years. He wanted to hold Daniel but he resisted. "I have to remain hidden, Daniel…not only for my own sake, but Charlie's…no more SGC…" 

"Damn it, Jack, I know that! I want to know why my loving you doesn't matter," Daniel challenged. 

"I never said, you loving me didn't matter, only that…well…it doesn't matter," Jack fluttered, trying to explain. "We can't be together, Daniel…we never really could. I can't go back and you're needed there…" he shrugged. "It doesn't matter." 

"What if I want it to matter?" Daniel asked, reaching out and cupping Jack's face. "I'm tired of always getting shot at…hell I hardly go through the gate except to do negotiations…it's not the same anymore, Jack." 

The heat from Daniel’s touch sent waves of emotions to his soul he felt he might break down and cry, but he couldn't break that connection either, so he reached up and held Daniel's hand to his face. "You heard what I said to Zatova, it's a backwards place, Daniel…no SGC…not much beyond what is needed for the everyday living. It only has…" 

"You…and Charlie," Daniel whispered, deciding he'd waited long enough and moved in to taste the lips of the man he'd loved for ages. He was a bit hurt when Jack moved back preventing that long overdue kiss. "Jack…" 

"No, Daniel, I can't…it won't work. You'll be bored in a week…" Jack protested as he stepped back away from Daniel. "I'm sorry, Daniel, but…go home. Tell them you've seen me, I'm fine and I'm moving on with my life…if they need a reason beyond that, tell them I've simply had enough of being tortured, drugged, shot, beamed up and pulled out of retirement every other month…I've had enough. Go home," he said firmly, then turned and headed out the door he knew Zatova had taken earlier; leaving Daniel to his anger over his rejection. It was the best thing and deep down he knew Daniel knew it. 

"I'm sorry," Zatova said softly from behind Daniel, having maneuvered around to keep an eye on the pair and was glad he did so. "He is a most stubborn man," he added with a soft smile. 

Daniel, still staring at the door, still wheeling from the rejection a bit, turned, "Yes, he is that." 

"So…is he right?" Zatova asked. 

"Hmmm?" Daniel looked up at the king wondering what he was talking about. 

"Would you become bored so easily with no SGC, or universe as he put it, as your playground?" Zatova inquired, wanting an honest answer. 

"I don't know," Daniel replied softly. "I'm not one to fish, hunt or any of those things. I'm a scholar…seeking of truths…knowledge. I'm not happy unless I'm discovering something or sharing it," he replied, wondering if Jack really was right. 

"Then you have much to think about on your trip home," Zatova nodded. "Do not worry, he'll be well looked after," Zatova promised, then patted Daniel on the shoulder before he to left, leaving Daniel and a guard alone, to ponder his situation before returning to Earth. 

************

"Dada," the small boy called out as he waddled over to where his Father was cutting firewood. The toddler was leaning on a large grey and white furry beast that was a cross between a dog and a cat, an Ishenu, considered great protectors and watchers, according to Eleena, a native of his new world and she was right. Many of the families in the area had one, and many mothers leashed their young to their Ishenu, who were like second mothers to their charges. And Checkers (for she looked like a checker board to Jack) was no different, making sure little Charlie didn't fall as he used his young legs. 

Jack carefully put the ax aside, out of reach of his son, feeling the smile fill his heart at seeing his son walk, talk and all the things young children did. He might have his regrets, but they dwindled each day he got to see this. He reached out and undid the halter that kept Charlie and Checkers connected and picked up his son and hugged him, "Here I am," he beamed. Yes, it was so worth anything to have his son in his arms again. Sure he knew it wasn't really Charlie…Jonathon Charles O'Neill III, but he couldn't deny it was him either, so he held his son, Charles Daniel O'Neill and refused to regret it anymore. He laughed as his son grabbed his nose, "Hungry?" he asked, knowing it was about lunchtime for his little family; which included not only Checkers but something that passed for a cow and provided milk, and an actual hen, for eggs. He was heading into his house when he heard Checkers start to bark, Ishenu were not prone to bark…yelp really, for the heck of it. 

Jack listened and he could hear it…something mechanical was coming. Onza had its technology, but the folks didn't care for it, so to Jack it was like a cross between the frontier time on Earth and modern times, a space craft flying high in the distance here and there, but few and far between. Most folks used a solar powered wagon for transportation or a Ubert, a large beast that Jack couldn't describe but served as either horse or Ox, to pull one. Eleena had let him use her wagon when he needed to go to town, otherwise, he kept to himself, making a home for him and his son. This thing that was approaching was no solar powered wagon, too mechanical. Jack whistled and Checkers came at once and he hitched Charlie up again and moved them both inside to the far back room, which was Charlie's bedroom. "Keep him here," he ordered, knowing Checkers would do so…the Ishenu were very smart creatures. 

Jack then moved to get his ax and hurried back inside, hoping it wasn't going to be something bad, for a part of him wanted his gun, but after the last time…he didn't want to take even the slightest chance, so didn't bring any weapons with him, just had what most of the locals had, plus his training. He spied out the shutter over his window and spotted the source of the sound and blinked in disbelief, it was a FRED! Then Jack softly groaned, wondering if he'd be able to get Charlie and sneak out the back before he was surrounded, wondering how the hell they found him…when he saw him…Daniel. 

He watched as Daniel brought the heavily loaded FRED to a stop and look around, looking confused. Jack waited a moment, it seemed he was alone, Jack didn't see a reason to keep hiding. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" he asked, as he opened his front door, ax still in hand, though pointing to the ground. 

"Good to see you too, Jack" Daniel replied, covering his nervousness on the greeting he’d just gotten. 

Jack wanted to smack Daniel upside the head, and he wanted to kiss him too, it was a toss up, but seeing the concern and hesitation in Daniel's eyes, Jack knew he couldn't be mad at him and smiled. He moved out and tossed the ax someplace safe and hugged the younger man. "It is good to see you again," Jack said honestly, then stepped back looking around. "Where're Teal'c and Carter?" he asked, figuring that they'd be there too. 

"They're not here, Jack, just me," Daniel replied, hoping it would be okay. 

"They let you visit without tagging along?" Jack asked, a bit surprised to hear that. 

"Ah…well, I'm hoping…that is…I'm not visiting," Daniel said, fearing rejection he squared his shoulders, he was tried of being afraid. "I love you, Jack, and I'm here…I hope it's to be with you, but…I've made my choice, no going back…couldn't even if I wanted to," he grinned a bit sheepishly. "Don't think they'd take too kindly to me stealing one of their FREDS," he chuckled. 

"What the hell?" Jack asked, not getting the full picture. "What do you mean, stealing a FRED? What's going on, Danny?" 

Daniel sighed, seeing he'd have to spell it out for Jack…but that was okay. "I love you and I want a home with you. I put a lot of thought into this and realized I’d get one shot to bring what would be needed, so I planned…big time. Arranged for a mission with two FREDs, one loaded with what they need, and one…with what I…we would need, Jack. Once on the otherside, I faked a malfunction with the FRED…" 

"How the hell you do that?" Jack asked, for Daniel was smart, but no electrician. 

"Took the batteries out of the control unit," Daniel grinned, for he knew most folks tended to overlook the obvious. "Then I sent the others ahead, though poor Lieutenant Hallery will not be too happy with me…I zatted him." 

Jack's eyes went wide, "You zatted…a Lieutenant in the United State Air Force…and stole a FRED…to come here?" Jack pointed at the ground by his feet. 

"Ah…yeah," Daniel blushed, "I couldn't risk Sam being involved and Teal'c would have helped too I'm sure, but I didn't want to put him in the middle either. I did leave them a note, telling them that I loved you and was going to be with you, nothing else. Jack…" Daniel hoped Jack would hear him out, for he knew in his heart there was only one thing he needed, it was the man in front of him. 

"Shut up, Daniel," Jack said, and before Daniel could protest, Jack had him in his arms kissing him senseless. "Damn I love you," he panted, when the need for air was needed, then he laughed, for he couldn't believe what Daniel had done to be with him…then again, this was Daniel Jackson after all. 

"So um…" Daniel asked, looking around. "You alone?" 

"Oh," Jack said, his mind recalling his son, though he knew Checkers would keep him safe. "Come on, I'll introduce you to the rest of the family," Jack said, grabbing Daniel's hand and pulling him into his small cabin. "That's Checkers, she's an Ishenu, great babysitters," he smiled as he patted his pet/partner on the head and unhooked Charlie and lifted him up in his arms and brought him over to Daniel. "And this is Charles Daniel O'Neill," he beamed, though his eyes were wondering how Daniel would take hearing he named his son after him as it were. 

"Jack," Daniel said, the one word and the loving look he gave said it all. "May I?" he asked, gesturing to hold Charlie. 

"Sure," Jack beamed, his heart swelling. "Charlie, I want you to meet your other Daddy…Daniel," he said to the small boy, who shyly went into Daniel's arms and in seconds took to the man, he couldn't stop the tears falling he was so happy. 

"He's so precious, Jack," Daniel said in awe, feeling a bit overwhelmed himself, and let a few tears of happiness fall as well as he hugged the small boy to himself, then reached out and let Jack embrace them both. "Thank you, Jack," he whispered, his heart full for the first time in ages. 

Jack didn't know what Daniel was thanking him for, but he was too happy to ask as he held his family in his arms. Then he leaned back, "I know you went to a great deal of trouble to get here, Daniel, but I have to ask. What's going to keep you from getting bored? …I mean, as you saw coming here, there isn't a whole lot going on…" 

Daniel shut Jack up the way he wanted to for many years…with a kiss, and then he smiled as the boy chuckled, having never seen anyone kiss his Daddy before. "I don't need the universe, Jack. Besides, Charlie is going to need a teacher, and though I don't doubt your abilities in the least, Charlie is going to need a first rate education, for lets face it, the universe is not so small and he'll want out into it eventually…plus, Zatova said Onza needed a teacher…they've got one." 

Jack should have known Daniel would find an answer if it was what he really wanted. "So, Teach, what's on the FRED?" 

"Some of my stuff, things I thought you might want…pictures, ice skates…hockey equipment. I'm told it snows and the lake freezes nicely…" he grinned knowingly. 

"What…start an intergalactic hockey league?" Jack asked, but thrilled that Daniel had brought some of his things from Earth. 

"Why not? Instead of wars we'll have hockey matches, they're almost as bloody," Daniel teased. 

Jack laughed, "You know there's no coffee here," he said, letting Daniel know what he was in for. 

"Oh, I've seen to that too," Daniel said and headed out the door, Charlie very comfortable in his arms as they went to the FRED and uncovered a large box which had coffee plants at various stages and soil. 

"Crap, we're going to corrupt these folks," Jack laughed, moving in and kissing Daniel once again. "Lets get Charlie and Checkers their lunch, we then can unload, and get things settled…ah, it's only a two bedroom cabin," Jack said, suddenly feeling shy himself. 

"I was planning on sharing the bed with you, Jack… Forever, Jack," Daniel told him sincerely. "Besides, I've arranged with Zatova for a proper bed to be sent along later," he grinned, feeling proud of how well he planned everything. "I've even brought what we'll need for…you know," he wiggled his brows suggestively. "Our honeymoon as it were," he purred, getting a giggle from both Jack and Charlie, their son. 

"You've thought of everything, haven't you?" Jack sighed with love and amazement. 

"Perhaps not everything but as much as I could, Jack. I knew it'd be a one-way trip…I knew what I wanted…want. Yes, I wish we could have this back on Earth, me working on base, you a stay-at-home Dad or whatever you prefer, but I don't regret this…I WON'T regret this, Jack." 

Suddenly Jack looked away, wanted to pull away, but Daniel wouldn't let him, "Daniel…I'm a traitor…I…" but was gently silenced by Daniel's lips on his. 

"I know what happened, Jack. EVERYTHING…and I don't blame you. Hell, you didn't give them squat, Jack! You let us know they were tampering with the iris frequency, so Sam could fix it. You didn't tell them anything they couldn't find out from the Garnollens, and you protected Charlie…your son…our son, while bringing peace to a war-torn world and brought about an alliance…sounds more like you’re a hero to me. Hell, if it were not for the NID or other assholes like them, I have no doubt whatsoever that you'd be welcomed home…but like you, I won't risk Charlie or you, Jack. If the situation had been reversed, I doubt I'd have been able to bluff them…I wouldn't have, I never thought about a back up code…which is standard operation now for key members of the SGC, by the way." 

Jack was stunned; he didn't know what to say. "I just…couldn't let them hurt Charlie…I couldn't lose him again…I…" 

Daniel kissed Jack once more, "You did what any parent would, Jack…and more. I'm proud of you, and I love you....and our son…thank you, Jack. Thank you for making me a father," he beamed. 

"Thank you…for making me a husband…believing in me," Jack replied in a broken voice, his emotions overwhelming, and then he kissed his mate, his soon-to-be lover, sealing their fate forever. "I thought that you would see me as weak…that Charlie was the Achilles heel, only to be pricked to make me crumble…" 

"Jack, love of a child is never weak," Daniel insisted strongly. "And if loving is your weakness, then it's mine as well, because I mean it, Jack, I'd have done the same…anyone with a soul would. It's time to let it go." Then Daniel gave Jack a deep kiss, getting a squeal out of Charlie and a laugh that was pure as sunlight. 

In the distance Zatova stood silent, pleased to have been able to bring these men together and their family, along with Sam Carter and Teal'c, both sworn to keep the family's secret and watch over them, and their happiness would continue to be their source of strength as they moved forward to forge the future. 

THE END


End file.
